


罐装宇智波

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	罐装宇智波

今天是我年满18岁的日子。早上我一睁开眼睛，就开心地跑到影岩下，对着火影的雕像敬了个礼，又大声背诵了一段初代火影语录，心里满是澎湃的热情。  
到了学校，伙伴们纷纷给我送了礼物，像什么火影楼特殊参观券，历代火影秘藏写真集，特制飞雷神苦无之类之类的。不愧是好伙伴，深知我的喜好，抱着一堆好物，我一整天都乐得飘飘然。  
不过更令我开心的是，我亲爱的表哥，早就跟我说了，在我生日这天会给我准备一份大礼。我几乎是望眼欲穿地熬到放学，铃声一响拔腿就跑回了家。  
家里已经准备了大餐和蛋糕，我一边心不在焉地吃喝，一边焦急地瞅着窗外。到了天色擦黑，终于看到窗外表哥正对我挤眉弄眼，我一口吃完蛋糕，随便找了个理由，就匆匆跑了出来。  
表哥拍拍我的肩膀，“好小子，今天表哥带你开开荤。”  
仔细嚼了嚼这句意味深长的话，我兴奋得脸都红了，催着表哥快走。  
表哥带着我在木叶的小巷子里转来转去，七拐八拐，到了木叶的边缘。那里只有一片看上去又破又旧的老式住宅，阴森森的没什么好玩的，我从没来过这里。  
表哥带着我来到一个挂着红灯笼的门口。那灯笼也很古旧了，上面沾满深一块浅一块的污渍。我研究了半天才看出来，那似乎是一个三只蝌蚪追尾巴的图。  
表哥敲开了一条门缝，跟里面的人叽里咕噜说了一阵话。门稍微打开了一点，表哥拉着我进了门。那个看门的竟然是个暗部装束的忍者，脸上扣了个别致的狐狸面具，看起来跟普通的暗部还不一样。  
那人领着表哥和我沿着一条长长的走廊往里面走。沿途路过一扇扇关着的纸门，有两扇门里还传出古怪的声音，让我不禁好奇起来。  
我放慢了脚步，试着去拉开一扇正在哐哐作响的纸门，带路的那个狐狸面具止住我，“您预约的并不是这一间，若要使用的话请另外付费。”  
说道钱，我就怂了，尴尬地赔笑脸。表哥已经走到了最里面的一扇门的门口，不耐烦地等着我，“臭小子，我可是特地给你预约了这一个呢。”  
狐狸面具把一把钥匙交给表哥，“您预约了两个小时，请慢慢享用。”  
这房间大概是这一堆房间里最破的一间。我一脚踩进去，一股霉味就扑鼻而来，脚下地板发出“吱嘎”一声。房间里没有家具，只有一台比抓娃娃机大一点的机器摆在正中，黑色的外壳上有一个上红下白类似乒乓球拍的图案。  
“这是啥啊？”我捏着鼻子问表哥。  
表哥嘿嘿一笑，“这可是当年最红的，要用他得提前两个月预约呢。”  
我好奇地走到表哥身边，看他把钥匙插进机器的插口一转，一阵嗡嗡地声音响起，机器操作台上的一块盖板掀了起来。  
我按耐不住兴奋的心情，伸出头去看。  
结果一看以后顿时兴致全无。  
一个干瘪瘪皱巴巴的屁股突在外面，两边松垮垮的肉都垂了下来，尾椎骨一节一节地突在外面。至于中间那个洞更是不提也罢，不知被多少人用过，合都合不起来。  
大概是我嫌弃的表情让表哥很不满意，他敲了一下我的脑袋，“你可别不知好歹，当年他还是达官贵人专用的呢。要不是老了能轮到你这种平民百姓么。再说了，你这种小雏鸡懂什么？”  
我撇撇嘴，心说：“早就对着火影春宫图撸了不下千百遍了，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么？”  
表哥“啪”地拧亮了屏幕，语重心长，“不要光看外表，他厉害的地方在里面，要不然能有这么多好评？”  
屏幕上的画面抖了两下，稳定住了。一个老头出现在里面，头发灰白，乱得像野草。跟他的屁股一样，脸上的皮也是松松垮垮的，奶子也垂了下来，乳头黑乎乎的，像个葡萄。那双眼睛看起来倒是凶巴巴的。  
他身上评语确实不少，能写的地方都写满了，连脑门上都有。因为他身上的皮肤也皱得厉害，我凑近了，费了点力才认出来一些。  
“忍界修罗操起来就是不一样！够劲！”  
“会吸，会夹，叫得也好听。”  
“前面的，那是因为他前列腺位置低，不用费力就能操得他夹紧了。”  
“骚！浪！这钱花的值！就是得先用鞭子抽一顿，太累人了。”  
他脑门上那个评语最直接，“水很多。”  
我一溜烟看下来，不由得点点头，看来还真是个不可貌相的老头。  
我想起评语里提到的抽一顿，左右看看，果然在边上找到了一根黑漆漆的马鞭。  
表哥对我一竖拇指，“这么快就上道了。”他把正面的位置让出来，指了指尾椎骨的末端，“冲这打，湿得特别快。”  
我用鞭梢在那里戳了戳，那个屁股顿时活了起来，左右摇晃起来。股缝里有个颜色特别深的地方，我好奇地把他的两瓣屁股往两边掰开，露出中间的洞眼来。  
表哥也把头凑过来看，发现原来褶皱上纹着一个数字，“01”。表哥“嘿”了一声，笑道：“还真是个古董，是宇智波战败后第一个被装进来的吧。”  
我想到一个可能性，不禁脸红起来，“那初代目火影大人也用过这里吧？”  
表哥哈哈笑着，“何止啊，应该每一位都用过了吧。”  
一想到能跟诸位火影有一点间接接触，我忍不住激动起来，拿鞭子又往那里面戳了一下，屏幕里的老头忽然大叫一声，把我吓了一跳。到底是年纪大了，只戳了一下，他就呼噜呼噜地喘起来，眼睛都翻白了。  
我怕他厥过去，白费了我们花的钱，连忙脱了裤子往里捅。刚开始两下还是干巴巴的，我心说也不知那些评论都是什么时候留的，一边用力夯了几下。过了一会，终于开始顺滑起来了，我第一次真刀真枪的上阵，想到正在和火影大人们用同一个洞，陶醉得都要荡漾起来了。我一边在脑海里回忆各种秘密小收藏，一边激烈地动着，老头的屁股上突出的胯骨不断撞着固定的栏杆，发出沉闷的响声。  
我射进去的时候，老头似乎叫了一声什么，但我已经顾不上了，满脑子都是初代目火影大人美好的肉体。  
痛快地射了一发，我还在享受余韵，表哥在旁边推推我，“你也太狠了，都把老头插尿了。”  
我一看，果然地上有一摊黄焦焦的水渍，还在冒着热气。  
我不爽地抽出来，愤愤地在那个老屁股上抽了一巴掌，那老屁股居然还抖两下，把最后一点尿都甩干净了。我更加气愤，抱怨道：“这也太坑爹了，我要差评！”  
表哥把我推开，自己提枪上阵，一边抽插，一边笑着说：“他身上大概只剩脚底还有空间写字了。等下人来了，你把评语告诉他们，他们会给你刻上的。”  
我更加不满，“怎么不让我自己来刻，明明之前的评语字迹各不相同，都是人家亲自刻的嘛。”  
表哥似乎对那个老屁股很有好感，抽动起来的时候特别销魂，还操作箱子里的机械手去捏老头那对松了的奶子。老头喉咙都哑了，眼泪鼻涕挂了一脸。我在旁边看了一会，觉得挺无聊的，但也不知是不是因为正值骚动的18岁，看着看着居然又硬了。  
等表哥完事，我抓紧时间又来一发。狐狸面具的男人走进来的时候，我刚来得及把自己抽出来。  
表哥把钥匙还给他，他朝我们点点头，问道：“两位对他满意吗？”  
表哥还没张嘴，我就气呼呼地说：“不满意！哪有之前评论说的那么好，后面干巴巴的，水还是从前面出来的。我又不干他前面。”  
狐狸面具微微欠了欠身，“真是不好意思。因为很久没人点他了，所以我们疏于检查了。”他拿了一张卡给我们，“这是我们的贵宾卡，已经为您预冲了两小时，欢迎您下次光临，届时我们一将他调试到最好的状态。”  
我装出一副老成的派头，拿过卡片，“最好是这样。”  
狐狸面具招手叫来两个人，把那个机器搬上一个小推车，拉到后院去了。  
我回头看了一眼，机器的屏幕还亮着，老头垂着头，看不清他的表情，被人拉着慢慢消失在走廊尽头。  
我拿着卡片，放在指间转了一下，对表哥说：“下次我们换个年轻点的吧。”


End file.
